The related application referenced above discloses a magazine for a stack of film sheets wherein the magazine is opened to receive a package containing a stack of film sheets, such as x-ray film sheets. The packaging material around the film sheets is positioned between a pair of gears so that when the magazine is closed the gears can be turned to drive the packaging material out of the rear end of the magazine. The magazine is used in apparatus capable of opening the magazine and individually removing sheets of film, or the magazine can be used in a darkroom where sheets of film are manually removed from the magazine.
Depending upon the construction of the apparatus that receives the magazine, feeding of the packaging material out the rear of the magazine may or may not be acceptable. More specifically, in some kinds of apparatus, the packaging material should not be fed from the rear end of the magazine because it could easily fall into the apparatus and out of the reach of the operator. This could adversely affect operation of the apparatus and require the apparatus to be shut down until the packaging material is removed.